


Hulk Always Here For Peter

by Nanerich



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Panic Attacks, But Everybody Lives, Gen, HE IS, Panic Attack, Post Thanos, avengers as a family, bruce tutors Peter, hulk is cute and cuddly, hulking out, no really, tony is a anxious fatherfigure TM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanerich/pseuds/Nanerich
Summary: Trouble. Big trouble. Bruce had no idea what to do and the rest of the Avengers felt the same. Peter was hysterical. He wasn’t even sure what exactly set off his attack, it all happened so fast. And Tony, who was the only one who could really calm down an emotional Peter, was in Miami and could not be reached.





	Hulk Always Here For Peter

Peter spent the weekend at the compound to work with Bruce on his biology project. It was fascinating and the kid was brilliant and in the best mood. They were currently learning about synapses and all the students had to choose one topic, like the effects of a certain medicament or poison, and prepare a presentation. Not too surprisingly, Peter chose the effect of poisoning by spider. And, in honour of his friend, chose that of the Black Widow. Nat was immensely proud and has been boasting about being the centre of Peter’s project all week.

The plan was to create a model to show the neurological processes from bite to – worst case scenario – death. Bruce was aware that Peter didn’t really need him for this, but he was happy to help, and felt a little proud himself. Everyone knew that Tony was his favourite, but the rest of them were involved in a more or less low-key competition to be next in line. Nat saw herself in the lead, with his choice of topic, but Bruce was pretty sure that their working together put him in a good position.

“Do I get to put my name on that as well?”

“Are you kidding me? Of course!” The kid beamed up at him. “That’d be so cool!”

“Great. Might put it on my resumée as well…”, he answered with a grin.

“What, created a school project for some high school junior?”

“Tutored Spider-Man. Has a ring to it…”

Peter started giggling. “You’re the smartest biologist in this building. I think that’s a bit more prestigious than helping me crafting proteins…”

Bruce laughed along. “Well, it’s not just proteins, I just finished the last one. Need a hand with the presynaptic membrane?”

“Yes, please!”

They got all parts of the model done before dinner, afterwards they planned on practising the presentation.

All was well during dinner. Steve had made lasagne and it was delicious.

“Will you all listen in on the presentation later? I’d be really good to practise in front of an audience.”

“Sure!”, Bucky exclaimed, “looking forward to it!”

“Me too.”

“Of course, after all it’s about me!”, Nat grinned.

“Cool, be down in ten or so minutes, we need a bit of time to get set up.” Peter jumped up from the table, almost skipping towards the lab.

“Yeah, I should hurry, who knows what he’ll get up to by himself down there…” Quickly, Bruce headed to the lab himself, where Peter had already put up the model. And seemed to be a lot quieter than only a few minutes ago at dinner. Bruce accredited that to focus and a bit of insecurity, Tony did warn him that Peter had some anxiety issues. That’s why they set up a training presentation for the others, so Peter would be well prepared and secure in front of his classmates.

“You alright, buddy?”

“Mhm? Oh, yeah, I’m good.” Peter barely looked up from his papers. “Just a little nervous.”

“Yeah, I get it. I’m not the biggest fan of speaking in public either. But these guys are good for practise, though they are probably not as smart as your classmates.”

That got him a little chuckle.

“Hey, not nice! I was top of my class!”, Steve shouted.

“Yeah, in 1934”, Bucky shot back.

“I was better than you.”

“And half-dead.”

“80 years later and I’m fighting fit…”

“Guys, please, stop bickering! You’re like an old-married couple.” Natasha rolled her eyes, perfectly expressing Bruce’s feelings.

“Please, old-married couples got nothing on us”, Bucky shot back at her before grinning at Steve, “94 years and counting.”

“Yeah, baby!” Steve high-fived him, before they turned their attention to Peter. “We’re all ears, kid!”

And that’s when things went wrong. Peter just stood there, staring off into the distance, all colour drained from his face, shaking and breathing hard.

“Pete? Kiddo, are you with me?”

The kid leaned against the table, supporting his very shaky legs, starting to hyperventilate. Alright, this was a full blown panic attack.

“Hey, buddy, are you with us? What’s going on?”

They got closer to the boy, who sounded like he was running out of oxygen. In hindsight, Bruce agreed that crowding him being panicky probably wasn’t the right choice, but in the moment all he and the other Avengers felt was worry and fear for the kid.

Feeling surrounded, Peter started throwing punches. And, thanks to his superstrength, they were hard ones. Before he knew what was happening, Bruce flew across the room. He felt himself crashing against a shelf, heard beakers breaking, and everything went dark.

.

DANGER!!! Tiny doctor was in trouble, Hulk had to come and safe. The Spiderling was in distress and Avengers afraid. Ugh, always up to him.

“Shit. Hulk, stand down!” Captain America looked mad. He lifted his hand at Hulk and walked towards Spiderling, who smashed him away. Huh, funny.

“Ok, everyone stay back. He needs space.” The Avengers backed away, timidly. But Hulk wasn’t scared. Spiderling needed help. Hulk could help.

But not smash. Spiderling was strong but fragile. He needed carefulness and calm. Mhm, Hulk wasn’t experienced in either.

Spiderling had crawled up the wall, breathing hard and shaking. Not good. He had to get him down.

“Damnit, I can’t reach May.”

“Yeah, Stark doesn’t answer his phone either…”

No one was coming. This was all on him. Hulk had to save Spiderling. Slowly, he got closer.

“Hulk, get the fuck away from the child”, Nat hissed at him.

Hulk just turned around and growled at her. He could save Spiderling. He knew what it was like to lose control. They did not.

He got closer. Spiderling probably did not realize Hulk was there. Blinded by emotion. Hulk knew it very well, he went through it often.

Spiderling was shaking, crying; if he could, he would probably scream. Hulk also knew that feeling. He felt like that all the time when he first was made. It was scary, not being able to control himself.

Hulk now stood right under Spiderling and he was right: he did not realize it.

“What the hell are you doing? Come on, back away, Hulk.”

No, Hulk ignored them. Slowly, he reached up. Spiderling backed away, into a corner, Hulk following. He winced at the big green hand coming close, touching him now. Slowly and carefully he grabbed Spiderling’s torso and tried to pull him down.

“Nooooo, no, no!” It was only a whimper but Spiderling tried hard to stick to the wall, away from Hulk. Eventually, Spiderling let go, but started to hit and punch at Hulk, but was weak. Exhausted from shaking and crying.

“Ssshhhh. Hulk help Spiderling.” Did not help to stop crying. He needed to calm him more.

“Sun getting low, buddy.” That always helped Hulk. “Sun getting low.” He pulled Spiderling in close, carefully taking him in his arm. But he was still fighting it. Hulk must hug tighter. Not too tight, very soft, fragile child. He pressed him against his chest. “Sun getting low.”

Spiderling stopped wriggling. Still shaking, still crying, but not fighting. Hulk felt tears on his shoulder. “Shhhh. Hulk here for Peter.” That’s when two tiny arms held tight onto him. Calling him Peter was better than Spiderling, good to know. “Peter is safe.”

He slowly turned around, Spiderchild close to his chest. The Avengers looked at him, eyes wide open.

“Shhh.” Hulk motioned at them to be quiet.

Natasha nodded and quietly ushered the rest out of the lab.

Hulk sat down, the shaking Spiderling in his arms. He was going to protect the child, because he understood him. Losing control like that… The other Avengers did not know, not really at least.

“Shhhhhh… Sun is getting low…” Hulk repeated those words over and over. And, after a while, the child calmed down. Still crying a bit, still shaking, but breathing more steadily. Maybe if he kept talking, Spiderling would get calm.

“Hulk understands. Peter is not alone. Losing control… Can only smash… Hulk knows. All the pain and fear. Feeling too much. But Peter is safe. Hulk protect him. Hulk always here for Peter.”

The child sniffled, hugging Hulk closely, couldn’t speak but nodded. It would be best to put him into his bed, but Spiderchild held tight and Hulk liked to take care of him. Everyone was always afraid he would only smash. Hulk can be soft, but everybody was always scared of him. It meant everything to Hulk that Peter was not scared. And he would let no one near him. Nobody. Not until he was ok again.

“Hulk will not leave Peter. Keep Peter safe until he is well. Promise.”

Peter lay in his arms, like a baby, his face pressed into him; he got calmer and even stop crying after a while.

Hulk wasn’t sure how long they sat together, but he didn’t care. Repeatedly he whispered his reminders: “Peter is safe. Hulk always here for Peter.”

After a while he heard the soft breaths of sleep. Good. Peter needed to rest. Still, every now and then he whispered: “Peter is not alone. Hulk protect him. Hulk always here for Peter.”

It must have been a few hours. Hulk was watchful, keeping Peter save in his arms. Suddenly Stark ran into the lab.

“Pete, Hulk, what the fuck is…”

“Sh!”, Hulk interrupted Stark, “Peter sleeping. Don’t wake or Hulk smash you.”

“It’s ok Hulk, I won’t. Thank you so much, but I can take it from here.”

“No!”, Hulk growled, “Hulk help Peter. Hulk promise.” He would not let Stark take the Spiderchild. Hulk was responsible, and he made a vow, not to let anyone near him. “Hulk promise not to leave Peter.”

Stark dropped on one of the chairs. Huh, he looked not happy… Maybe Hulk could help Stark, too?

“Why Stark so sad?”

After a deep breath, he answered: “I am worried. About Peter. I came as fast as I could, when Nat called. I… I just wanted to… I don’t know, man, I’m just worried.”

Stark did look very worried, looking at Peter with big and sad eyes. He cared so much for the child.

“Hulk understands. Is very worried, too. Other Avengers don’t understand… feeling too much… losing control… But Stark understands. Puny Bruce tell me about panic.”

“Yeah, well, I honestly wish I didn’t, but here we are. That’s why I am so worried. Because I know how he feels, and I just wanted to be there to help him through!”

Oh, he was not just worried, Stark was blaming himself!

“Stark must not feel bad! Things happen.”

“Yeah, I know. But I’m glad you helped him and I know that he is safe with you. Thank you, Hulk.”

“Hulk happy to help.”

Stark got up and walked the two steps until he was in front of them. Hulk would not let go, no matter what Stark would do. But he only put his hand out to stroke the kids head, before walking away.

“I will be upstairs. You got it all under control, I know Peter is alright with you. Just, call when he is awake, ok?”

“Hulk promise.”

.

When he came to, Bruce found himself on the floor of the lab, cuddling a sleeping Peter. What the hell happened? And why was he half naked? The last thing he remembered was Peter, totally hysterical and out of it, throwing him across the room. That must have been a few hours ago, because by now the morning sun shone through the lab’s window.

This just had all the markings of hulking-out. Made sense, if he got hurt during his fall, Hulk might see it as a life-threatening attack, but it still didn’t explain, why he had the kid snuggled up against him.

Ugh, he was definitively too old to sleep on the floor, he could already feel his back cracking. Cautiously he tried to move, to pop his bones back in place, but not cautiously enough. Groggily, Peter opened his eyes.

“Hey, kiddo, how are you feeling?”

“Hhnnngggh.”

“Tell me about it...”

It took them a while before they managed to get up. Oof, all his joints were creaking.

“That didn’t sound very healthy”, Peter said with a sceptic look.

“Sleeping on the floor is not ergonomically good. But I’m guessing, Hulk doesn’t really care about that sort of thing…”, Bruce shrugged, as he pulled a sweater on and changed into less-ripped trousers.

“You remember hulking out?”

“No, but it is the only logical explanation, still looking to fill in the gaps. But that can wait. You hungry?”

“Starving.”

“Yeah, me too. Let’s get some breakfast.”

“Peter, how are you feeling?” Tony greeted them as they got into the kitchen.

“Hi, Mr. Stark, aren’t you supposed to be in Miami?”

“Screw that, you’re more important.”

It was so adorable, how Tony cared about that kid. He had already set the table, obviously had waited for them.

“Mr. Stark, it was just a panic attack. Those things mess me up for a bit and then I’m fine. No biggie.”

Wow, hearing him take that so lightly, so casually… it was almost macabre. But Bruce knew what he meant, he and Hulk had a similar relationship; if you ignored the killing and gorey stuff…

“Yeah, I know. Still, wanted to make extra sure.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” The kid yawned, before helping himself to the cereal. He was still exhausted, but that was understandable, panic attacks were really draining, physically and mentally. But he took it well. Which was actually the sad part; he was so used to it, he could easily play it off.

Bruce could feel Tony’s anxious curiosity. He desperately wanted to know what happened, already making plans how to keep it from happening again.

Thinking about it for a while, Bruce was pretty sure that he knew the answer. Peter was about to do a presentation about being bitten by a spider. That just brought back so many memories, overwhelming ones, and that was more than enough to let anyone spiral.

“Ok, Pete, what happened last night?”

_Damnit Stark, just let the kid eat! Yes, you’re an anxious father figure but come on!_ Of course, Bruce only thought that.

The kid just shrugged. “Just remembered the spider bite and everything that followed. Uncle Ben, the Vulture, Thanos…”

“Yeah, that’ll do it. Gotta say though, never knew Hulk could be so calm and cautious.”

Alright, he must have done something right… “Honestly, no idea. I don’t remember when I hulk out, but if the big guy could help you, I’m glad.”

Peter nodded, big eyes. “He did. Please tell him thank you from me. Or I’ll just do it next time he’s around. I am sorry for throwing you through the lab though…”

“Don’t sweat it. Not a scratch, see?” To prove it, Bruce showed his arms.

“Capsicle is in a much worse state”, Tony snickered.

“That’s not funny, tinman.” Steve walked in behind them. Oh, the red scratch over his face really did not look too healthy.

“I am so sorry, Mr. America!” Pleading, Peter looked up at a smiling Steve.

“I know, don’t sweat it. I’m just glad, you’re alright. And you”, he pointed at Bruce, “good job. Whichever of you is responsible. Fantastically well done.”

“I’ll tell him.” Bruce nodded.

Man, that Spiderkid… There really was no limit to his charm, was there? He had gods dazzled, melted the iron heart and got Hulk to be all cute and cuddly. Yeah, Peter was gonna change the world, no question there.


End file.
